threescompanyfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Mark Richman
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | occupation = Actor, Voice artist | yearsactive = 1949 to present | series = Guest Appearnces on Three's Company | character = Reverend Luther Snow in "Chrissy Come Home" (Season 2) "Triangle Troubles" (Season 3) "The Reverend Steps Out" (Season 4) | website = http://www.petermarkrichman.com }}Peter Mark Richman (born 16 April 1927) appeared as Reverend Luther Snow, Chrissy's dad, in three episodes of Three's Company in Seasons 2-4. Peter, who has starred in films and on television, who was for many years credited as Mark Richman.Dick Kleiner: "He Added Peter to Make His Mark," The Meriden Morning Record TV News (Saturday, October 30, 1971), p. ONE-A. "For years, Mark Richman was a successful actor around town... Suddenly, about a year ago, the name Peter Mark Richman began popping up in credits. It took a while for the public to realize they were one and the same. The reason for adding Peter goes back to Richman's belief in the Eastern philosophy, Subud. 'I came to believe that Mark wasn't right for me. I took the name Peter - it means a great deal to me, it means, I like to think, that I am a good person.'" Born Marvin Jack Richman in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to Jewish parents, he is the son of Yetta Dora (née Peck) and Benjamin Richman, a painting and paper-hanger contractor.Peter Mark Richman Biography (1927-) Making his feature film debut in the 1956 film Friendly Persuasion, Richman was, by that time, already a regularly employed TV actor,Peter Mark Richman's filmography at IMDb as well as a member of New York City's Actors Studio, a resource of which he would avail himself frequently until moving to Los Angeles, California in 1961.Mark Richman at the Wisconsin Historical Society's Actors Studio audio collectionNorth American Newspaper Alliance: "Mark Richman Finds Retreat," The Vancouver Sun (Saturday, November 4, 1961), p. 5. "Mark Richman, who chases nasties... five days a week in TV's Cain's Hundred, has moved his wife and two children out from New york. They have set up headquarters high on a quiet isolated hill in Pacific Palisades." He is perhaps best known for his role as Nicholas "Nick" Cain in the 1961 films The Murder Men and The Crimebusters. He reprised his role as Nicholas Cain in the NBC television series Cain's Hundred. Peter's other TV roles were on the NBC soap opera Santa Barbara as Channing Creighton 'C.C.' Capwell, Jr., (1984), Longstreet as Duke Paige, on the ABC soap opera Dynasty as Andrew Laird (1981–1984), and the recurring role on Three's Company (1978–1979) as Chrissy's father, Rev. Luther Snow. Guest star on FOX-TV's Beverly Hills, 90210. His television credits include Justie, The DuPont Show with June Allyson, Breaking Point, The Fugitive, The Outer Limits, Alfred Hitchcock Presents, The Wild Wild West, Bonanza, Daniel Boone, Knight Rider, and Matlock. He was often seen on Mission: Impossible, and Combat!, as well as other shows of that era. He appeared as Ralph Offenhouse in Star Trek: The Next Generation's first season episode "The Neutral Zone". Richman starred in the last filmed episode of The Twilight Zone, called "The Fear". He voiced the character The Phantom in the animated series Defenders of the Earth. Richman sits on the Board of Trustees of the Motion Picture and Television Fund. Selected Filmography *''Friendly Persuasion'' (1956) *''The Strange One'' (1957) *''Girls on the Loose'' (1958) *''The Black Orchid'' (1958) *''The Murder Men'' (1961) *''The Crimebusters'' (1961) *''Dark Intruder'' (1965) *''Agent for H.A.R.M.'' (1966) *''For Singles Only'' (1968) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1969) Season 1 episode titled "Along Came Joey" *''House on Greenapple Road'' (1970) *''Nightmare at 43 Hillcrest'' (1974) *''PSI Factor'' (1980) *''Knight Rider'' (1983-1985, 2 episodes) (in "Goliath" as Dr. Klaus Bergstrom and in "Manny Happy Returns" as Kleist)) *''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear'' (1991) *''4 Faces'' (2002) *''Vic'' (2005) *''Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea'' (Season 4)..."Secret of the Deep" episode (1968) References External Links * * Mark Richman at the University of Wisconsin's Actors Studio audio collection * Peter Mark Richman Official Site Category:Guest stars Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Three's Company